1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a writing instrument. More specifically the present invention relates to a writing instrument that detaches from a tether.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many places have pens that are used for writing or for signing electronically. Places such as banks, post offices, retail establishments, and other public locations provide pens for use by the customers. These pens are typically secured by a tether. Pens need to be replaced either because the pen has run out of ink, because it has been stolen, because the tether has been stripped, or because a new model needs to be added. A pen replacement procedure for a secured pen usually involves a maintenance person.
Replacement of the pen requires that a tool be used. For example, shears appropriate to cut the tether may have to be employed. This means calling in maintenance personnel. As a practical matter, in large institutional use, it is important that the secured pen be removable from the base and replaceable without requiring a tool. This permits any person to make the change. It tends to assure that when the pen has to be replaced, it will be replaced because there is no need either to find the tool or to find the person who is authorized to use the tool. By assuring the ready replacement of pens, a substantial problem of customer complaint concerning inoperative pens is avoided.
Accordingly, the primary object of exemplary embodiments is to provide a pen and a penholder, which permit quick and easy replacement of the pen in the penholder without requiring the use of a tool either to remove the pen from the penholder or to attach the pen to the penholder.